warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Axelhanson1994
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Montonius page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Montonius Characters No, I'm sorry we don't need to create pages for such minor characters and you do not have the experience to be creating pages at this time nor do we have the manpower to oversee your training. Our work will mostly be proceeding in-house from now on. But thank you very much for your enthusiasm and pointing out the errors on the pages you identified. It was quite helpful! Montonius (talk) 09:35, April 15, 2019 (UTC) RE: Question? Axelhanson1994, To answer your question, the most likely reason you can't edit the majority of the pages is due the majority of the articles being lock to all new users and unregistered users. You more than likely fall into the former category, as you only have 25 edits to your credit. I do not know the exact number of edits you have to have before you can have unfettered access to the majority of the articles on the wiki. Yes, are there issues on multiple articles that need to addressed..of course there is. With over 5,000 plus articles, there's going to be a fair share of errors (i.e. spelling, punctuation, repeated paragraphs, ect.). And of course wel welcome all new contributors who wish to help correct some of these mistakes. The simple solution, simple ask one of the wiki's [https://warhammer40k.fandom.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Administrators Administrators] to unlock the article, so that you can go ahead and make some edits. Then when you are done, one of them will look over your work and then re-lock the article when it is completed. Not sure if you tried asking Montonius or Shas'o'Kais if they can help you out, but these two guys are your best bet. I understand your frustration as a newer user on this wiki and the stringent rules that have been put in place, but understand, this wiki has been targeted by various belligerent parties in the past, and periodically still suffers from vandalism on several of our articles. This has forced the hand of the Admins on this wiki to lock the majority the articles due to excessive vandalism and counter-productive editing. Is this fair to our current users? No, of course not. But due to these few bad apples, it's unfortunate that now everyone has to deal with more stringent moderation and tighter control over who is allowed to edit. This was never out intent, but due to the actions of various trolls who periodically vandalize articles on the wiki, we have no choice, but to enforce stricter standards. I understand your misgivings and objections, and they will be duly noted. I would also highly suggest leaving your message on the talk page of Montonius, our Lead Admin. I appreciate you bringing these issues to our intention, and will endeavour to help the Admins address your concerns. However, I do have one caveat...I don't appreciate you coming onto my Talk Page and leaving a long-winded rant on how "ego-filled" and "self-opinionated" you think the Administrators on this wiki are. Coming at those, who run the wiki, with such a poor attitude is NOT the way to endear yourself, and get your way. If you would talk to us, like an adult, instead of a spoiled petulant child, than we might be more amenable to helping you out. But bad-mouthing the leadership and making all kinds of negative comments one their talk page is NOT the way to go about it, guy. I would highly suggest you take some time for a little self-reflection..sit back and take a good hard look at yourself in the mirror, and really think about what you said and how you said it. You say the admins are short-sighted, self-opinionated and ego-filled...so I ask you this: are you the teapot today? Or the kettle? Because your kind of coming off as a hypocrite and make yourself look like an arrogant and opinionated egotist, who doesn't have a very thick skin when it comes to not getting your way. Your argument about the admins merely being custodians over the wiki, but not to controlling it, is both insipid and ignorant. Technically, yes..we don't 'control the wiki', as every wiki is the property of the Fandom folks that run Wikia. But keep in mind, each and every single wiki that is created by an initial Founder, does in fact, have total control over their own wiki and can pretty much run it as they see fit (within the set parameters and guidelines of the fandom community rules, of course). Therefore, your argument is invalid and makes no sense. How would one be able to be a custodian over their wiki if they didn't own it? Did they not create that wiki in the first place, set up the templates, infoboxes, categories and rules for everyone to abide by? Since every founder has to build up their own wiki from scratch, by putting in literally hundreds of hours and months of constant upkeep, writing and monitoring..do they not have the right to have total control and the ultimate say on how they run their wiki? Your argument doesn't make sense. I'm sorry you feel the Admins are too heavy-handed, strict/mean. But if you had even an inkling of all of the issues we've had to deal with over the last eight years or so, your perspective on how and why we do things on this wiki, they way we do, might change. By all means, if your so unhappy with how things are run here, you are always more than welcome to pour your time, enthusiasm and energy into the Lexicanum. That's why we have separate communities for different people. If you don't like it, simply leave and look for greener pastures elsewhere. It's your prerogative. Also, in the future, please DO NOT contact me about issues or concerns you have about this wiki. Please bring them up with Montonius or one of the other admins or moderators. If you would've taken the time and clicked on the 'Contributions' tab on my profile, you would see that I've barely been active for over a year, as I'm currently running two of my own wikis, and have had to pour all my time and energy into those separate projects. Hopefully, I've addressed the majority of your concerns. But in the future, show a little bit of tact and decorum when your talking to the admins on this wiki. We appreciate your passion and enthusiasm, but you can check the attitude at the door. The admins and mods DO NOT take kindly to bad attitudes. Construction criticism is welcomed, but a smug, holier-than-thou, opinionated rant, isn't the way to get your point across. Show a little bit of courtesy and respect for our positions...we didn't become admins overnight..and perhaps put yourself in our shoes. You have no idea what kind of stress we have to deal with on a daily basis, or the kind of trolling and shenanigans we've had to deal with for nearly a decade. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 10:04, April 24, 2019 (UTC)